


Center

by Redlin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlin/pseuds/Redlin
Summary: Some short drabble regarding the result of the 3rd single center





	

For almost half a month now, we're anxiously waits for the result.  
Results of some polls created to see which one of us is chosen as the new center for our song.  
Polls that were created to connect us with the fans, as well as to make sure we're delivering what the fans would want.

After all the wait, its finally here.  
The results of all the fans choice is now up.  
The new center is born.

\---------

"Congratulations, Kanan-chan!"

"Kanaaan, that was wonderful!"

"I knew you would be on top somehow, congratulations for being the center, Kanan"

"Kanan-san, you're awesome!"

"C-congratulations for being the center, Kanan-san!"

"Kanan-san, congratulations for winning the election"

"Ahhh, thank you everyone, I'm so happy right now, let us do our best for this new single of ours!"

\---------

"You're not going to congratulate her, Yoshiko-chan?"

"It's Yohane!" she puffs her cheek, in anger, but its only gives off the opposite effect really.  
"And no... I'm not, because she already know I'm happy for her to get that spot"

"Yet here you are not even stopping by the club room"

Yoshiko tensed a little hearing my answer.  
I know that she's sad, she is far from what people say what happy means.  
And I understand why, after the mid-result showing that she's on top and ended up to be faced by the fall of her position later on, its hurt.

Though I'm not really in the place to say that because I'm a center already, but I know what it feels, how hurts it is when losing.

I know its not really a lost, after all we're one, this poll just showed that its our wins, to be a school idols.

But I knew how much she want this, how much Yoshiko wants to show her--our thanks to the fans.  
And I know it really hurts when you're being told its not your job to do it.

\---------

"I'm going home.." Yoshiko states after a being quiet.

"Alright, I'm coming with you" I answer her quickly only to be replied by a confused face of hers, "What's wrong? You don't want me to?"

"Ah... uhm.. no, but.. aren't you going to go and congratulate her?"

I shrugged, "I could always send her text later, and there is no way I'm leaving you behind, not today especially." I gaze straight to her eyes, "I'll be here for you if you need anything, Yoshiko"

By then, I finally see the crack in her eyes that she tried to hide for whole time today, she finally let herself go.  
Of course I waste no time to hug her, giving her the comfort she yearns all day today.  
She is still a child, after all.

"There, there... you can let it all out now, Yoshiko-chan.." I patted her back hoping that would help as a comforting while she lets all her tears that's been building up all day.

We just sat here in silence because we know words are meaningless right now.

\---------

"I'm sorry that you have to be stuck with me..."

"No no no, that's wrong, it should be 'Thank you for being with me, I love you, You-cha---"

She stopped my sentences with a hand on my face, "Don't push your luck"

I grabbed her hand that's on my face and moved it aside and gave her the biggest smile as I can, "I love you too, Yoshiko-chan, and it's okay, I wanted to be with you anyway"

I know that she is cute, but she's even cuter when she blushes.

But soon her expression back to the minutes before, I don't want to see her at this state to be honest.

"Hey... its alright, today might not be your turn yet, there's always tomorrow, okay?" I gently caresses her cheek

"Easy for you to say... you already got your turn..." she cast her eyes down, not wanting to make any eye contact.

I know that already.  
I'm not the right person to comfort you.  
But I don't want anyone to, I won't let them to.

"Hey.." I get a hold of her face, and held her up then look straight at her eyes, "Your time will come, its not today, but it will be in the future, I promise" as I sweep away the tears that trickles down, "For now, let's do our best to convey our thanks to all the people who supported us, okay?"

She's struggling so much to hold her tears, but she smiles anyway and I want to make sure its being rewarded well by smilling back at her with the warmest smile I ever had.

And I hope that this time, her sadness is falling away like the tears trickling down her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> For Aikyan, I hope that you'll be the center next time, me and many of your supporters will make sure of that!


End file.
